Energy Drinks
by Leithari
Summary: Who knew the Watchtower had a secret stash of energy drinks? Well, with speedsters regularly roaming the space station, who ever stashed them must not have had all their marbles together.


**AN: Hey...**

Energy Drinks

"Okay, you know what we must do,"

"Yep!"

"Check!"

"Joan's gonna kill me…"

"And that's why you're doing this!"

"I guess so…"

"Flash Family unite! To the storage!"

"YEAH!"

"WOOHOO!"

0o0

Arthur was just walking down the halls of the Watchtower when a red and yellow streak rushed past him. He thought nothing of it, the Flashes were always superspeeding around the halls. This was completely normal. Though, he didn't think that Kid Flash was supposed to be on the Watchtower at this time. Flash was probably watching him. There was absolutely nothing to worry about.

0o0

Diana didn't think anything of the peach streak that ran by her as she was exiting the Canteen. It was probably just Impulse running around. Diana stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened. Impulse running around the Watchtower was never a good thing. She immediately took off, soaring throughout the Tower looking for Flash.

0o0

Ray Palmer suddenly found himself on the floor. He almost had no clue what pushed him down on the shiny steel floors of the Monitor Womb, but then he remembered the red streak that flashed by him. Probably Flash, but then again who else could it be? Flash was the only Flash who wore all red. It was very useful that all the Flashes' costumes were distinctly different. Or else no one could tell them apart. Eh, this wasn't the first time he was knocked around. All the full-sized couldn't really see him. But he was okay with that. He prefered making a difference his way. Small. The Atom way. He never really liked being in the spotlight. He prefered his way. The Flash respected that. He liked the Flash, he was a good man. He probably didn't mean to knock him over.

0o0

Oliver was in the archery range when a blue and red streak ran in front of his arrow. He lept forward, a shout on the tip of his tongue. That idiot, whoever they were, should know not to jump in front of someone in the archery range! He ran forward, before he stopped in surprise. Jay Garrick appeared in front of the target, with Oliver's arrow in his hand. Jay gave Oliver a salute with two fingers before he disappeared with a burst of wind. Oliver stared after him. Then he realized his arrow was lodged in the target's bullseye.

0o0

_May all Justice Leaguers report to the main conference room_, came the announcement in Hal's ear through his comm. He wondered what that was about. As far as he knew, nothing major had happened. Earth was fine, the Watchtower didn't seem to be damaged. At least he didn't see any. No Leaguers had gotten into fights. The only thing out of the ordinary he had seen was Diana flying through the hallways like she was looking for something.

Hal decided that it was best he got to the conference room. It was Batman that sent the alert, and it was never a good idea to annoy the Bat by being late. He flew through the halls, passing other Leaguers on their way to the conference.

Hal entered the giant room, already seeing a mess of multi-colored spandex and armour. He didn't see anyone panicking or looking antsy, so he assumed that there wasn't a threat. He spotted Clark and Bruce standing on a platform, so he flew up there to join his fellow founders.

"What's with all the commotion?" Hal asked. Bruce grunted, gesturing for Clark to explain.

"Uh… We'll explain once everyone gets here," Hal snorted, but turned back to the growing crowd. As the minutes passed by, Diana, Arthur, and J'onn joined them on the platform. The six of them waited for all the Leaguers in the Tower to report to the conference room, Hal shooting confused glances at the rest of the Founders. They all seemed to know what was going on, all except for Hal. It was getting frustrating.

"What's going on?" Hal hissed to Arthur, who was standing beside him.

"I believe it has something to do with the Flashes," Arthur whispered back to him. Hal was confused. The Flashes?

"Flash? What's this got to do with him?" Hal asked.

"I do not know," Arthur whispered, just as Clark started talking. Clark stepped up from the line of founders, and addressed the League.

"We have been notified many times by various Leaguers, that there's something going on in the Watchtower," Clark said. Whispering broke out among the heroes, and Clark raised his hand for silence.

Hal silently wondered what was going on. As far as he knew, the Watchtower was fine. He didn't see anything going on as he had walked through the halls. He did feel a random swoosh of air, but that was it. Not anything unusual.

"We believe it has something to with the Flash and the other speedsters. Namely Kid Flash, Impulse, and Jay Garrick. It seems that they have discovered the energy drinks stashed in the storage room, and have raided all the cases," Superman continued.

Hal was surprised for a second. Secret stashes of energy drinks? Why did the League even have secret stashes of energy drinks? The surprise quickly turned to dread. Dealing with energized speedsters was never easy. Hal unfortunately had experience, and every time he went home with bruises and a migraine.

Hal ground loudly and put his head in his hands. The Founders and the rest of the League looked at him curiously.

"I have experience with speedsters hyped up on energy drinks," Hal moaned. "I have a scar on my arm from when Flash threw a knife at me for 'impromptu target practice'," Hal rubbed his left arm, remembering that day.

Green Arrow let out a laugh, but was quickly silenced by an elbow to his ribs Black Canary.

"That's thankfully the worse it got," Hal said. "Just be prepared for ridiculously complicated and effective pranks. I remember one time I got covered in yellow slime… Couldn't use my ring because I was covered in yellow until I took five showers,"

Guy burst out laughing at Hal down in the crowd, and John snickered a bit.

"Hey! You don't know what it's like to be covered in yellow slime! It's humiliating!" Hal sulked. That only made the other Lanterns laugh harder. Hal huffed and looked away angrily.

"Okay… Sorry about that, Lantern. Moving on though," Clark said. "For now the Watchtower is on lockdown until they crash, and we've called in the Team to help out. Nightwing and Red Arrow also have experience dealing with energized speedsters. For now, just beware of the Flashes, and try to get back to normal duties. Dismissed,"

The Leaguers filed out of the conference room, traveling back to whatever they were supposed to be doing. Everyone that wasn't on duty moved to the common room, sitting down to talk and play games. Hal followed him, seeing as he didn't have anything else to do.

"Wonder what's so bad about the Flashes finding the energy drinks," Captain Marvel wondered as they entered the common room.

"Can you imagine already hyper speedsters hyped up on energy drinks? That's a disaster waiting to happen," Plastic Man said. Hal couldn't help but agree with him.

"Seconded," Black Canary agreed, walking over to a couch and sitting down. As she sat down, Hal noticed a strange sound resonating through the air vents. It sounded strangely like laughing…

"Dinah, wait!" Hal shouted, but it was too late. Christmas ornaments flew through the air, a blue one striking Captain Marvel right in the forehead. A tree fell from the ceiling, already decorated with tinsel wrapped around it. Dinah found herself sitting on the couch surrounded by wrapped presents wearing a santa hat.

Kid Flash and Impulse dropped from the vents, arms slinged around each other's shoulders, laughing hysterically.

"Merry Christmas!" They shouted in unison before speeding away, leaving candy canes in their wake.

"Christmas in March," Red Tornado said in a monotone. "Human customs still elude me,"

Hal sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. He put a hand to his temples, jostling the tinsel wrapped around his shoulders.

**AN: So, not my best work but I just found it floating around in my unfinished docs so I figured I'd post it. It was probably supposed to be longer but I cut it off short, which is why it has such an abrupt ending. And… It's been like two years since I last posted something so I'm kinda desperate to get at least something out.**

**Now that school's over I wanted to get back into writing and focus on it, as well as my art. I have a really big story planned, I think I started working on it in October of 2017 and it's been through many, **_**many**_**, changes. I'm not even close to done, so it might not be done until the end of summer, but who knows. Hopefully before, but maybe even after. **

**Anyway, stay tuned for that, and maybe some odd ducks in between. Stay whelmed, my lovelies!**


End file.
